


Mercenary

by lumifuer



Category: Logan - Fandom, Marvel, Wolverine (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Donnie Is Your Boss, F/M, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 10:42:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12034221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumifuer/pseuds/lumifuer
Summary: Working at the Transigen is challenging enough, especially if your boss turns out to be an asshole. But something is keeping you from leaving. After all, who can say what is sincere and what is a game?





	Mercenary

**Author's Note:**

> Request!

You stopped in front of the forbidden door. The documents you were pressing so close to your chest were creased and you knew Rice wouldn’t be happy with their condition. Time seemed to slow down and it felt like you’d been standing there for centuries and not mere thirty seconds.

Donald Pierce. You fucking supervisor. Before you got the job, you decided to do a little research and the opinions amongst his coworkers were mixed. Some said that he was open minded and honest others complained that the everlasting coldness of Rice’s heart couldn’t compare to the cold void that inhibited Donald’s chest area. You didn’t scare easily and the job was more than profitable so you tried your best to stay. And you succeeded. Little did you know, that after a few weeks of working for your boss you’d feel like a shattered version of yourself.

You closed your eyes and took a deep breath, trying to do it as quiet as possible. The last thing you needed was him teasing you right then. You put your hand on the handle and the cold material was enough to send a shiver down your spine. But there was no coming back now. You knew he must have heard you already. Ignoring the sound of alarm spreading across your head you pushed the door open.

He was sitting at his desk, fiddling with screwdrivers and other tools,  continuously improving his metal arm. He might have been a shit human being but a brilliant engineer, you couldn’t deny it even if you wanted to.

Taking advantage of your sudden burst of courage, you covered the distance between the door and his desk.

“The reports you wanted,” you said, happy that your voice didn’t give away how you felt inside.

He didn’t even look at you. He put the screwdriver in his mouth and started putting down the old parts of his hand. You were surprised he was able to get any work done considering the amount of time he spent like this every day.

“Sir,” you added, remembering that he orders you to address him in such a manner.

He beamed and finally looked at you. You tightened your grip on the folder and your knuckles went white, praying that he wouldn’t notice.

“Wasn’t that hard after all,” he said and quickly put together all the metal parts, “What took you so long?”

He got up and stood next to you, taking the reports away from you. He was scanning the first page, waiting for your answer.

Donald seemed rather casual and out going at first. Maybe even nice. But when you finally felt at home in your office he decided to make your life a living hell. He’s got that aura surrounding him, a sign supposed to keep everyone away. You were foolish enough to cross the borderline and you had to either suck it up or give up the opportunity.

“Rice wanted me to fill in some blanks,” you explained, still remaining in full composure. You wouldn’t give him the privilege of seeing you broken down or scared, “they had some issues with one of the kids and had to lock him away for now.”

You gave him a time to say something back, preparing for scolding or an outburst but he was still reading the documents. The lack of interest mixed with disappointment showed on his face. And you knew the answer wouldn’t arrive so quickly.

“Like I said,” you tried again, this time with less energy, “they have some problems with the kid and–”

“[Mercenary](https://lumifuer.tumblr.com/post/165124718101/mercenary)“ he didn’t even blink and it pushed you over the edge immediately. For the last few weeks, you have been shoving your dignity deep into the darkest corners of your mind, making yourself believe that it was just temporarily. But there he was, toying with you, forcing you to understand your own insignificance in the company. You didn’t sign up for this.

“I’m afraid I don’t understand,” you replied, your voice was falsely sweet and innocent but you treated him to a bitter aftertaste.

“He’s not your boss, sweetheart, I am,” he reminded, looking up at you. His eyes were dark and dangerous. Enough to keep everyone at a safe distance. Your body wanted to take a step back but you weren’t in a mood of retreating.

“Okay, I assure you, the next set of reports won’t be up to date,” you hissed and for a moment you thought you’d noticed a bit of approval on his face. But you didn’t want to stay for the show. You turned on your heel and headed towards the door when suddenly a cold metal was tightly grabbed your wrist, stopping you from leaving.

“I didn’t dismiss you,” he whispered and his voice turned to a low groan at the last syllable.

Next thing you knew was the red mark on his face in the place where your hand hit. Your stomach turned and you prepared for a revenge but it didn’t come. Pierce touched his cheek and grinned in a twisted way.

“Was that supposed to hurt?“ he asked, truly amused.

Your lips parted but you felt lost for words. Your eyes were burning and tears were threatening to roll down your cheeks at any moment so you used the advantage to leave as quickly as possible. You closed the damned door behind and took a few deep breaths to drive away the sobs building up in your body.

No matter how many times you wanted to quit, something was drawing you closer to him. Something bad and possibly dangerous.   
You would never admit it but you still hoped that Transigen would eventually turn out to be a good choice.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
